


The Exhibitionist Loves To Flirt With Shame

by treehousq



Series: Kinky Ethan Nestor [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Ethan Nestor, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dom Mark Fischbach, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Ethan Nestor, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Kink, Kinky Ethan Nestor, Leg Humping, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Masochist Ethan Nestor, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Never Have I Ever, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, Too many tags I’m sorry, Top Mark Fischbach, Voice Kink, crankiplier - Freeform, degrading, degrading names, humping kink, is it okay to tag a little too much bc you don’t know what to tag?, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: Of course it was Mark who would be the first to make Never Have I Ever take an inappropriate turn.And of course it was Mark who decided to follow Ethan afterwards and help him get off in the hallway.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Kinky Ethan Nestor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679158
Comments: 42
Kudos: 585
Collections: Youtube Fanfiction





	The Exhibitionist Loves To Flirt With Shame

**Author's Note:**

> my first time publishing smut here wOo. pleaseplease request mark and ethan stuff though, it’s literally my favourite shit to write. fluffy or smutty or even angsty. if you have something just hmu.
> 
> i might make kinky ethan a series though bc holy fuck am i obsessed already.
> 
> also am i just projecting some of my kinks onto ethan bc i relate so fucking hard to him as a person? absolutely you filthy whores. i wrote this shit at 3 am while wildly horny.

“Mark you are such a twelve year old.” Tyler laughed as Mark rolled his eyes in return.

“Hey, Never Have I Ever is a fucking classic so eat my ass.” Tyler’s loud laugh made everyone else laugh at Mark’s retort, everyone gathering in a circle in the living room.

It was just the four of them, Mark, Tyler, Amy, and Ethan. The group of friends were hanging out at Ethan’s place, chatting and having fun. Apparently not enough fun for Mark after a while though, because he had stood up with a smack to his knees and declared that they were going to play a game so he could stop being bored, and when prompted about what game, he offhandedly said Never Have I Ever. And now here they were, sitting on Ethan’s rug, each holding up ten fingers. 

“Who’s gonna go first?” Amy asked, looking around the group. Tyler piped up, a smile stretching across his face.

“I will. Never have I ever been called short.” His cheeky grin just added to his smugness.

“That’s so cheap!” Ethan exclaimed, still dropping a finger anyway. Mark also protested, but rules were rules, and now everyone but Tyler had a finger down. Next was Amy, and the look she was giving Tyler was anything but good for him.

She sent a look towards Ethan and Mark, a sly grin present on her face. “Never have I ever been called tall!” And with loud shouts of ‘Ha!’ and Mark saying something along the lines of ‘take that you bitch’, Tyler dropped a finger, rolling his eyes at his friends.

Now everyone was looking at Ethan, and for a second he shrunk under their sudden attention on him, until he remembered it was his turn. He stumbled over his sentence at first, his mouth going too fast for his brain to keep up, but eventually got his out. “Never have I ever dyed my hair any colour other than blue.” Mark and Amy dropped another finger.

For a bit that’s how it went, most of them being pointed at one person or a cheap shot, but they were still having fun. Until Mark decided he wanted to amp it up a bit more. At this point, Tyler had eight fingers left, Amy had seven, Mark had six, and Ethan had nine.

Once it was Mark’s turn again, something about his smug smirk had changed. Ethan couldn’t place it at first, until Mark said his never have I ever. “All of you are a bunch of pussies! Never have I ever  _ been _ fucked.” and then Ethan knew it was going to go downhill quick from there. Mark looked at Amy smugly as she put a finger down, completely missing when Ethan tried to quickly put his finger down without being noticed; key word, tried.

“Ethan?” Amy said, looking at his hand, where he had one less finger up. This grabbed Mark and Tyler’s attention, who looked surprised at the blushing brunette shrinking away from their pointed gazes. Ethan suddenly felt very conflicted about his situation, being exposed like this sexually, it was a little more than exciting.

“Well well well,” Mark suddenly said, an odd kind of smile on his face, “looks like Ethan is just as much of a bottom as the internet rumours he is!”

“Hey! Just because I’ve been fucked doesn’t mean I’m a bottom.” Ethan defended.

“Well, am I wrong?”

Ethan opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but the answer was obvious when nothing came out.

“Point proven!” Mark said triumphantly, looking to Tyler so that Tyler would take his turn.

“Hm, okay, well if we’re gonna be going into this territory, never have I ever received road head.” Tyler almost left it there, until he saw Ethan’s relieved face, quickly adding “or  _ given _ it.” And that’s when Ethan awkwardly dropped another finger. More gasps sounded, everyone suddenly very interested in Ethan’s sexual encounters. As if they had all secretly agreed at once, everyone began saying pointed never have I evers in order to see what made Ethan drop a finger. They all considered it nothing more than friendly curiosity, except for Mark, who suddenly found himself a little bit more than platonically interested in his friend’s sex life when Ethan dropped a finger at “never have I ever done something inappropriate in public.”

“Oo! What’d you do?” Amy asked Ethan excitedly, leaning forward on her elbows as the brunette awkwardly rubbed the fact of his neck, his cheeks bright red.

“Uh, which time?” He admitted bashfully.

Tyler was the next one to press further, “Have you ever had sex in public?” Ethan’s face seemed to get even brighter at the boldness of Tyler’s question, choosing no response as his response, to which Amy had an open mouth grin at.

“Ethan!” she smacked his arm playfully, “scandalous.” Ethan shrugged, briefly catching Mark’s eye, his gaze dropped to the floor immediately though when he realised Mark was staring at him, like he was trying to figure out something.

“So are you an exhibitionist? Or are you into voyeurism?” Mark asked, loving the way Ethan became flustered at just a simple but revealing question. Mark wondered if being exposed in this kind of way, while not physically, was enticing for Ethan. If his exhibitionist hunch was correct, which-

“I lean more towards the exhibitionist side of things.” Ethan said quietly.

“Wait so have you been a voyeur?” Amy asked, and Ethan wondered when they became so infatuated with his sex life.

“I mean,” Again, Ethan couldn’t look at them as he admitted this stuff, “I’ve been  _ voyeured _ .”

“Ethan let someone watch him have sex? Wow!” Tyler said.

“It wasn’t,  _ sex _ !” Ethan stammered, leaning forward to sit back on his knees instead of cross-legged like before.

“Then what was it?” The deep timbre of Mark’s voice grabbed Ethan’s attention immediately, his head whipping around to look at him. Mark certainly didn’t let that slip him.

“Why are you so interested?” The brunette mumbled, looking away again, as if it was impossible to keep eye contact with any of them for more than a few seconds. 

“Well if it wasn’t sex then it had to be  _ something _ .” Mark’s response made sense, and Ethan hated that. With a sigh, Ethan decided to just tell them, the thrill of admitting to something so intimate getting to him.

“I rode a dude’s thigh in front of one of his friends until I was, y’know, done.”

No one would have expected Ethan Nestor to be this kind of person. Obviously, kinky people come in many forms, but Ethan wasn’t exactly who you’d imagine. Mark still found it incredibly hot, however, especially when he would catch Ethan glancing at him, sometimes not his face, and bite his lip, as if Mark knowing these things did something to him.

And then Spencer barking from somewhere else broke the focus on Ethan. Something that Mark noticed seemed to be both a relief and a conflict for Ethan, judging by the way he sighed thankfully but tugged his shirt down.

“As interesting as Ethan’s sex life is, I’m bored of this game. Let’s go watch TV or something guys.” Tyler said as he stood up, already making his way to the couch to look for the remote.

“I’m gonna head to the bathroom real quick, then I’ll watch TV.” Ethan informed, flushing when Amy wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively, “You guys asking me about my sexual escapades has made me nervous okay!” He laughed before making his way down the hall to the bathroom.

“You coming Mark?” Amy asked, taking notice of the way his gaze followed Ethan.

“Hm? Oh, in a second, gotta go check my phone real quick.” And then he was walking off. Amy doubted that, but left it alone to sit on the couch while Tyler grumbled about Ethan losing the remote.

In the hallway, Ethan was just about to turn the knob to go inside the bathroom and take care of his issue real quick when someone pushed him against the wall by his hips suddenly. Ethan whipped his head to look at his attacker, flustered under their dark gaze.

“M-Mark?” He breathed, his stomach feeling some type of way at Mark’s manhandling.

“Whatcha gonna go do Ethan?” He asked in a low voice, quietly so only Ethan could really hear him. Their friends were just in the other room not too far away after all.

“I-I was just gonna use the bathroom.”

Mark grinned, nudging his knee in between Ethan’s thighs, to which Ethan let out a small gasp at. “Try again.”

“I-I dunno what you meA-“ Ethan had to bite his lip hard to suppress the whine that almost came tumbling out of him full volume when Mark suddenly pressed his knee roughly into his hard on. Ethan knew he was fucked, his little secret had been found out.

“Ethan,” Mark said, his voice holding a different kind of tone, “look at me.” Ethan couldn’t find it in him to disobey, his eyes trained intently on Mark’s softened dark brown ones. “Tell me to stop right now and I will, okay? It’s your call.”

Ethan swallowed hard, his tongue thick and heavy in his mouth. Mark’s eyes flickered between Ethan’s own, searching for something as he waited for Ethan to either consent or push him away.

“Don’t stop.” Is what Ethan finally mumbled.

“Clearer.”

Ethan whimpered softly at Mark’s dominance, repeating it clearer this time. Mark took a few seconds, still letting his eyes travel over Ethan’s flushed face, before the air around them seemed to settle back into that heavy tension before.

“So, little Ethan is hard, huh? What got you so worked up?” Mark was taunting, relishing in the position he had Ethan in.

“N-Nothing.” Ethan knew it was useless to deny it, Mark’s knee was still pressing against his very obvious erection, but Ethan just loved to make things harder for himself. It came with the thrill of how far he could push the other person to see just what they’d do to him in public, that’s how he ended up having sex in a club bathroom once... or several times.

“Was it because you had to admit all the dirty things you’d done? Outing yourself like that in front of your friends about all of the kinky things you’re into turn you on?” Mark’s hand was travelling up and down Ethan’s side, coming up to wrap around his throat loosely, experimentally tightening his grip and loving the way Ethan gasped at the sudden pressure.

“Fuck, how sensitive is your neck, huh? Bet you’re into all sorts of dirty things.” Ethan couldn’t even deny it, not while Mark’s big hand was applying pressure to his throat and his arms were easily held above his head, wrists pinned together in just one of Mark’s larger hands. “Being restricted, hm? Do you like when you can’t control what happens to you in public? Huh, Ethan?” Ethan nodded the best he could, his hips rutting against Mark’s thigh in search of friction.

“Oh yeah, you rode a guy’s thigh. You into thigh riding too? You dirty slut. So desperate you’re humping my leg like a dog.” Ethan let out a louder moan at Mark’s dirty talk, feeling the words squirm around wonderfully in his stomach.

“Shh, don’t want the others to hear you moaning like a whore. Bet you’d like that though, having them walk by and just see you pinned against the wall by your throat and hands, getting off on the only thing I’ll let you, my thigh.” Ethan felt his hips twitch faster, his eyes opening and shining with tears as Mark overflowed his senses, the blurred mess of Mark’s sadistic smirk only fueling Ethan’s embarrassment. He was rutting against his best friend’s leg in the middle of his own hallway while his friends sat in the living room not too far away.

Mark noticed how Ethan’s movements became more frantic, more desperate. His eyes were shut so tight he wondered if it hurt, which led to him wondering if Ethan was also a masochist. He let go of the brunette’s throat and lightly dragged his lips across the burning hot flesh, pressing gentle kisses here and there, smiling against Ethan’s neck when he nipped the skin and caused a moan to erupt from the boy suddenly.

“You gonna come Ethan? Gonna make a mess in your pants right here on my thigh in the open? So desperate for release, I could move my leg right now and keep you from finishing, watching you whimper and plead for me to let you finish, cause you’re just that close.” Mark would never be able to get that broken little cry Ethan emitted upon hearing that out of his head. He pressed his thigh harder against Ethan, grunting as Ethan took the extra leverage to hump harder and faster, chasing his release that was so close. 

Mark felt all of Ethan’s muscles clench before he came, whimpering brokenly as a wet patch formed at the front of his pants, riding his orgasm out on Mark’s thigh. Mark stepped back when Ethan stopped, letting his arms go and watching as Ethan sighed in relief. The brunette opened his eyes and looked at Mark, seeing he hadn’t finished yet, he cocked a brow quizzically.

“M..Mark,” he panted, trying to catch his breath still, “you didn’t.. finish.”

Mark shrugged. “This was more for you than me.” But the look he got from Ethan said that Ethan wasn’t gonna just let that slide.

“Use me.” The brunette panted, looking at Mark flushed.

“What? You just came, Eth, you not spent? It’s been like, a minute.” Ethan just shook his head at Mark.

“No, Mark, just.. grab my hips.. and dry hump the fuck outta me. Overstim me. Please.” Ethan’s voice was still light and breathy, but inviting. Mark took a glance at Ethan’s waiting form, seeing how the brunette’s hips bucked upwards just a little bit in anticipation.

“Goddamn, Eth, you’re gonna fucking ruin me.” Mark admitted before using a death grip on Ethan’s hips, pressing their hips flush against each other.

“Well you already made me ruin my pants, fair is fair.” Mark laughed at his response and dragged his hips over Ethan’s, feeling his cock get very interested in how high Ethan whined at the friction so soon after coming. Mark bit his lip to keep from getting too loud, bucking harshly and relentlessly into Ethan in order to finish quicker. He was sure Amy and Tyler had noticed their prolonged absence by now. Ethan couldn’t keep himself quiet enough, however, so Mark sealed a hand over Ethan’s noisy mouth, whispering dirty things into the trembling boy’s ear. He could hear Ethan’s muffled cries on how it was too much, so rough, but Mark was determined, especially once he felt Ethan's cock hard against his own again.

It wasn’t long before Mark was spilling into his own pants with a grunt and a harsh bite on Ethan’s neck. He kept his hips going, slower now, in order to finish Ethan off again. And then suddenly, a loud and muffled whimper sounded from behind Mark’s hand and Ethan’s hips were spasming again. The brunette’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body slumping and going limp in Mark’s hold.

They stood there for a bit, just catching their breath and composing themselves. When Ethan was coherent again, he offered Mark some of his looser jeans and boxers, since Mark had ruined his own. They changed and calmly made their way to the living room, seeing Tyler and Amy battling in Mario Kart.

Amy noticed them walk in, looking at Ethan and winking, leaving the brunette flustered. Mark was not only proud but suddenly very busy thinking of other ways to utilise Ethan’s kinks. And if thinking about them were this intriguing and exciting, he couldn’t wait to try them out.


End file.
